utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Location:Club Insomnya
Club Insomnya is a privately owned dance club that is open to all. It is the home of the Crazy Dancefloors team and has a regular event with the same name. Crazy Dancefloors event The Crazy Dancefloors team involves and plays with all the guests in both Local chat and on the dance floor — all without getting naked. Both VIP and green Basic-users can join in with the same dances at Club Insomnya. Guests can sequence dance with the team and win rays, outfits and sometimes even layouts without having to answer trivia question. There are many special themed events with outfit competitions. DJ Insomnya_Sin is the house DJ and leader. You can view their calendar here. If you don't hear music in the club, click here to hear the stream. Dancing the Crazy Dancefloor way Follow Local chat to hear instructions being called out like Ready, Go, 4. This means that the guests click slot 4''' in their Quick Bar or even faster, with the mouse focussed on the dance floor, click the number key '''4 across the top of the keyboard. Ensure that the Quick Bar Repeat button ∞''' is '''on. Setting up your Quick Bar Click the List icon under the blue arrow at the top left of the screen to open the Quick Bar's Edit window. Find an empty row in your Quick Bar using the and icons. If you don't have an empty row, choose one that you don't use and remove the actions by clicking once, then clicking in an empty area on your screen. Drag the following Dance Club dances into an empty row on your Quick Bar by clicking the action then dragging and dropping onto the Quick Bar. Once you have the dances in the Quick Bar, close the Edit list using the X''' button on the right. The Quick Bar will now look like this: Dancing with a hula hoop The Crazy Dancefloors Team also have a synchronised hula hoop dance. To follow the the team you need the '''Play with a Hula Hoop action to be in the Quick Bar on a different row to the dances. To start the hula hoop, first stop dancing by either typing /drop into the Chat panel or clicking the active dance at the end of the Quick Bar. Next, find and click the Hula action in the Quick Bar. The Hula action shows three new sub-action buttons under the Quick Bar and on your Action list on the right of the screen. Follow Local chat to hear instructions being called out like Ready, Go, 1. This means that guests click the first icon under their Quick Bar or the top Hula action in the Action list. Note that now, the keys across the top of the keyboard do nothing. Ensure that the Quick Bar Repeat button ∞''' is '''off. To stop the Hula and return to dancing, go into your Closet and back again, then find the correct Quick Bar row using the and icons. Start a dance then click the Quick Bar Repeat button ∞ on. Hiring the Crazy Dancefloors Team The Crazy Dancefloors Team are a group of seven party animators who specialise in synchronized dancing. They both play with and involve the guests in Local chat and on the dance floor without getting naked. To hire the team for your event please contact here. Category:Events